A Mistake Undone
by Forever Cullen
Summary: When Arthur is tricked into doing something that can end the world and destroy his own happyness... will Emrys be able to help him fix his mistake or is it to late for them to get their Happy ever after? (Set in 2012)
1. Chapter 1

**A Mistake Undone**

**A/N: this story is set in 2012.**

**Arthur knows of Merlin's magic but doesn't know he is Emrys.****  
****Magic is allowed and those of Good magic help to kept those of Evil at bay.**

**I was to thank Allthingsmagical for looking over this for me and for all the help love ya girl.**

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

**Chapter 1**

"I love you Merlin" Arthur whispered tears falling from his eyes as he plunged the sword into Merlin's chest.

"Arthur" Blood trickling down the side of Merlin's mouth as his eyes rolled back in his head as his body felt forward.

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

**Earlier that day**

King Uther sat in the throne room staring at the three sorcerers standing before him, their feet covering off the ground and their faces covered but their cloaks.

For the past year Uther and his family have been trying to gain enough allies against those of dark magic, and they seem to be winning in the great fight against evil.

Arthur stood next to his father, wanting this meeting to be over soon because he had a date with a hot young Doctor, every time Arthur thought of his Merlin he smiled. He was planning on asking Merlin to marry him soon seeing at they have been together since college.

"Will you help us fight?" Uther asked

"We see no point when Camelot is doomed" Three voices echoed.

"What do you mean doomed?" Uther questioned.

"We see all and Know all Uther Pendragon, there is one far greater than us that is Camelot's end" One voice replied.

"Who?" Arthur asked.

"Emrys" Three voices echoed.

"You must find and destroy this sorcerer before it is too late for Camelot" Another voice echoed.

"How can I find him?" Arthur questioned.

"We see all and know all, but he is far greater than us. He is hidden from our sight" Three voices echoed.

"Then I will find him and destroy him." Arthur promised.

"Once this threat is dealt with then will you help us?" Uther asked.

"We give you are word we will help in the battle" Three voices echoed before they disappeared.

"Alright well I have an hour before meeting Merlin so I can start reading up on this Emrys guy" Arthur said as him and Uther walked out of the throne room.

"How are things with you and Merlin?" Uther asked/

"There Great, I'm planning on asking him to marry me" Arthur replied.

"Wonderful son, I'm happy you're happy" Uther smiled.

"You're not worried about me not having an heir?" Arthur asked.

"Son Merlin is very powerful, Gaius has informed me that it will be possible for you two to have an heir when you chose to" Uther replied.

"Thank you father" Arthur smiled and walked off towards the library.

When Arthur entered the library he found his friends where already sitting waiting for news.

"So did the 3 agree?" Morgana asked.

"Not yet but they gave their word that once the threat to Camelot no longer stands they will" Arthur informed his friends.

"Threat?" Lancelot asked.

"Yeah some guy named Emrys who is more powerful than them and evil wishes to destroy Camelot" Arthur said as he grabbed a book.

"Emrys? Arthur, are you sure?" Morgana asked.

"Yes why?" Arthur asked sitting down.

"Because Emrys is the God of magic" Morgana replied.

"Just means he will be harder to kill, not impossible" Arthur said.

"Maybe you should bring Merlin with you just in case, having someone with magic might help" Leon said.

"I'll think about it, hey what's the time?" Arthur asked.

"It's just gone 12" Gwen smiled.

"Got to go, meeting Merlin for lunch" Arthur smiled.

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

"We will finally have are freedom"

"Emrys will live no more"

"He will die by lovers hand"

"And the world will be doomed"

**A/N: Please don't forget to review **

**Chapter 2 will be up in a few days maybe soon depending on the reviews **

**Thank you x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this story is set in 2012.**

**Arthur knows of Merlin's magic but doesn't know he is Emrys.****  
****Magic is allowed and those of Good magic help to kept those of Evil at bay.**

**I was to thank Allthingsmagical for looking over this for me and for all the help love ya girl.**

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

**Chapter 2**

Arthur met Merlin outside the restaurant at 10 minutes past 12, Arthur smiled sadly at his boyfriend and gave him a long passionate kiss to say sorry.

"Sorry baby, I had to find information on some guy and it took me a while" Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear as they sat down.

"So did they agree?" Merlin asked as they sat down.

"Not yet, they told us about a threat and once that it taken care they will" Arthur said placing his drink on the table.

"What threat?" Merlin worried.

"Love let's not talk of this please" Arthur gave Merlin his best puppy dog look and smiled when Merlin kissed him.

The rest of the meal was spent sharing kisses and laughing at each other's silly jokes, before the moment ended with Merlin's beeper going off.

"Seem your needed Merlin" Arthur smiled.

"Seems so, I just need to pop to the lo before I go" Merlin smiled and walked off.

"Umm sir" Arthur turned to see the waiter.

"Yes?" Arthur asked.

"Sorry about this sir, but your bill was £13 and you only gave me £10" the waiter replied.

"Oh sorry, hold on my boyfriend always has change" Arthur smiled and searched for Merlin's wallet in his coat pocket.

"Fount it" Arthur laughed.

"Sorry, he has deep pockets" Arthur laughed and took out Merlin's wallet and handed the waiter £3.

"Thank you sir" The waiter smiled and Arthur nodded.

Arthur smiled when he saw Merlin smiling up at him from is ID card, picking it up Arthur smiled as he read Merlin's name, but soon a frown took its place, there in bold black writing was '**DR** **Merlin Emrys**'.

"Oh god No" Arthur begged.

"Arthur you okay? You're looking a little white" Merlin worried.

"Yeah I'm finding" Arthur said as he handing Merlin his wallet.

"Sorry we were short £3 and you always have change" Arthur smiled weakly.

"Everything will be okay Arthur, I know it. Hey I have something at home I want to give you tomorrow meet me in our place around 9 in the morning, I have the day off" Merlin smiled.

"I look forward to it" Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin's forehead.

"Okay" Merlin smiled unsure as he watched Arthur leave.

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

"He won't do"

"Yes he will, we will make sure of it"

"He's love it to strong"

"I'll make it weak"

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

"I won't do it" Arthur yelled as he stormed into the castle.

"Baby" Ygraine asked worried.

"I won't kill him" Arthur cried.

"Kill who?" Morgana asked coming in the room with Leon and Uther.

"Merlin" Arthur sobbed.

"Baby, why would you need to kill Merlin?" Ygraine asked confused.

"He's Emrys" Arthur whispered.

"WHAT"

"No way, Merlin doesn't have an evil bone in his body" Morgana said.

"It can't be" Ygraine gasped pulling Arthur into her arms.

"The 3 must be wrong" Leon said.

"Merlin is far too kind" Uther agreed.

"There must be something we're missing, I'm going to check the books" Morgana informed them before leaving.

"I won't do it mum, I can't, please don't make me" Arthur cried.

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

"It is time sister"

"The seer is asleep"

"Our time is all must upon us"

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

_The sky was blood red, the ground a waste land and in the middle of what use to be a beautiful meadow was Arthur, standing chained to a poll tears running down his face, his chest cover in scars._

"_Please Merlin I'm begging you let me die" Arthur sobbed_

"_Where would be in the fun in that" Chuckled Merlin_

"_I mean what will you do if I let you go, I murdered all your family and friends, there would be nowhere for you to go and even if I did let you die, your soul would just come back to me and I would get to start all over again" _

"_Please just let me die" Arthur cried._

"_Very well" Merlin smirked and plunged his hand into Arthur's chest and pulled out his heart._

"_I'll let you die but your forever be my pet"_

Morgana shot up in bed and scream ripped from her lips.

"Baby?" Leon asked wrapping his arms round his wife.

"Merlin has to die" Morgana cried.

**A/N: Please don't forget to review **

**Chapter 3 will be up in a few days maybe soon depending on the reviews **

**Thank you x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this story is set in 2012.**

**Arthur knows of Merlin's magic but doesn't know he is Emrys.****  
****Magic is allowed and those of Good magic help to kept those of Evil at bay.**

**I was to thank Allthingsmagical for looking over this for me and for all the help love ya girl.**

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

**Chapter 3**

"It is done"

"Emrys will be no more"

"Can we be sure?"

"Yes, I make sure the vision would hunt her forever"

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

"I…" Arthur started

"I think it would be best it you…" Leon started

"What killed the man I love?" Arthur yelled.

"Arthur you heard your sister" Uther yelled.

"There must be more, there has to be" Morgana cried.

"He needs to die Arthur" Uther demanded.

"I…know" Arthur said slowly.

"I'm going back to the library" Morgana said leaving, Merlin was her best friend and she knew he could never be that evil.

"I'll…I've got to go" Arthur whispered.

"Son I know this is hard but it is for the greater good" Uther said.

"You don't know father, you will never know" Arthur said before leaving.

"This will destroy him Uther" Ygraine worried.

"It must be done" Uther only hoped it was the right thing to do.

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

"Hey" Merlin smiled as he entered the meadow and saw Arthur standing there.

"I found it" Merlin smiled.

"Found what?" Arthur asked trying to prolong the moment.

"My great great great great..." Merlin laughed "well my 2000 year old great great grandfather's sword. Father once told me it was the sword the god of Magic gave to the king of Camelot for his finally battle" Merlin smiled.

"Merlin..."

"I thought seeing as you're going to have to fight this big bad that it would be useful seeing as you won't ask me for help. This sword kills anything, made from the fire of the dragon's breath" Merlin smiled and handing Arthur the sword.

"It's beautiful" Arthur said sadly.

"I want you to have it" Merlin smiled.

"Merlin..."

"Yes" Merlin smiled

"Yes?" Arthur asked.

"Remember I never answered you when you asked me to move in. My answer is yes" Merlin smiled.

Arthur held the sword in his hand and let his tears fall.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked worried.

"I love you Merlin" Arthur whispered tears falling from his eyes as he plunged the sword into Merlin's chest.

"Arthur" Blood trickling down the side of Merlin's mouth as his eyes rolled back in his head as his body felt forward.

The moment Merlin's lifeless body hit the ground the earth shook and the air screamed while the ground rumbled; all the while Arthur held his die love to his chest tears running down his face.  
Arthur slowly picked up Merlin's body and carried it back to his car; he didn't want to leave it there where the wild animals would feed off him.

As Arthur placed the body into the car he turned when he heard a loud ripping sound and watched in horror as the sky changed from blue to red.

Quickly Arthur got into his car and raced home, the ground moved and pulled apart making it harder for Arthur to drive, but finally he made it home in one piece and managed to get into his home before the ground shook again.

"What the hell is going on?" Arthur yelled as he placed Merlin's body on a nearby chair.

"Oh god you killed him" Morgana sobbed.

"Morgana you were the one that said he had to die" Arthur yelled.

"You're killed us all" Morgana cried.

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

"Our time has come"

"Emrys is no more"

"Death by lovers hand indeed"

"Finally we shall return and bring about Hell"

**A/N: Please don't forget to review **

**Chapter 4 will be up in a few days maybe soon depending on the reviews **

**Thank you x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: this story is set in 2012.**

**Arthur knows of Merlin's magic but doesn't know he is Emrys.****  
****Magic is allowed and those of Good magic help to kept those of Evil at bay.**

**I was to thank Allthingsmagical for looking over this for me and for all the help love ya girl.**

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

**Chapter 4**

"What?" Arthur asked shocked.

"Something didn't feel right so I went back to the books, it took me awhile but I found a book that talked about Emrys and how he helped and loved King Arthur of Camelot." Morgana informed her brother sadly.

"What did it say?" Arthur whispered looking down at his dead boyfriend.

"Leon" Morgana held out her hand and Leon passed her a small book.

"**Emrys was born of the earth and the keeper and god of Magic, he saw fit into sharing his powers and the earth with the human race, Emrys soon found himself in a land in need. The god of Magic saw it was his duty to save the falling kingdom and its king. Emrys would for see the evils that would come for the king and made it his life's work to protect him because he was in love, but the tales of Camelot and Emrys are not the only stories to be told, Emrys once saved the earth from an evil known as 'the three' they contains three powerful sorceress named Nimueh, Morgause and Mordred. They stole their power from others of their kind and from the lives of many, simply by stealing their life force. 'The three' planned on opening the gates of hell and using that power to take over the world and make it their own playground. But Emrys stopped them but trapping them in the space between life and death, to before trap unless Emrys is murder only then can they be free.**" Morgana finished.

"So I brought on about the end of the world, but why me?" Arthur asked.

"To break the curse Emrys must die by lovers hand" Uther informed his son.

"But..." Arthur shook his head.

"I killed him, for nothing" Arthur placed his head on Merlin's chest.

"So they're coming to town then?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes and they're going to be bring hell" Leon replied.

_"Your wrong"_ Everyone froze at the sound of the familiar voice, slowly one by one they turned to face the ghostly image of Merlin.

"Merlin" Arthur gasped.

Merlin nodded.

"You look different" Arthur swallowed. Merlin was wearing a worn brown jacket a red scarf a blue top and brown pants.

_"This is my true form"_ Merlin replied.

"Why have you come?" Ygraine asked sadly.

_"To give my king one chance to undo his wrong"_ was all they got for an answer.

"Emrys?" Morgana replied

_"Yes, Merlin is me and I am him. Once many years ago when my Arthur passed I returned to the heavens and waited for him, the trip back down was a little different" _Emrys laughed_ "I forgot who I was, who I am. I always had my magic and my name and I would always find my king. When I came of the age 21 my memory would return."_

"Merlin was just a few days away from 21" Uther said.

_"Yes"_ Emrys smiled.

"So that's why they chose now" Morgana asked.

_"Yes, this is not their first time, in many of the years that past they have tried to gain their freedom, but have failed each time"_ Emrys informed them.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

_"Because we remembered"_ Was all Emrys replied.

"We?" Leon questioned.

_"My king and I"_ Emrys answered.

"They chose now because Arthur didn't remember" Morgana gasped.

_"Yes"_ Emrys nodded.

"I'm sorry can we get back to me being wrong?" Leon asked.

_"I always knew time day would come -" _

"You knew I would kill you?" Arthur yelled.

_"I knew one day they would get to us before my 21st year_" Emrys replied.

_"As I was saying, I knew this day would come and so I made sure they would never hurt anyone"_ Emrys finished.

"How?" Uther asked.

_"The moment of my death the world itself will die, rip itself apart so the moment they enter our world there will be nothing left"_ Emrys informed them.

"So you're going to kill everyone?" Arthur said shocked.

_"They will not feel any pain. It is for the best because the three will not let you die so kindly"_ Emrys replied.

"For the best? What happened to fighting?" Arthur yelled.

_"I am not flesh and bone no more, you saw to that, I have no power not in this form."_ Emrys said calmly.

"Please there has to be something" Ygraine begged as Uther held onto her.

_"That is why I am here. To set things right"_ Emrys informed them.

"How?" Uther begged.

_"By sending Arthur back to stop this from happening"_ Emrys said.

"Can you do that?" Arthur asked standing up.

_"Yes, but you must make sure you stop yourself from killing me, if you fail you will be stuck in that world forever but if you succeed this world of darkness with be no more and we will live out our lives as we were meant to"_ Emrys replied.

"Do it" Arthur begged.

_"Very well, may the gods be with you"_ Emrys whispered as he pressed two fingers to Arthur's forehead.

**A/N: Please don't forget to review **

**Chapter 5 will be up in a few days maybe soon depending on the reviews **

**Thank you x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: this story is set in 2012.**

**Arthur knows of Merlin's magic but doesn't know he is Emrys.****  
****Magic is allowed and those of Good magic help to kept those of Evil at bay.**

**I was to thank Allthingsmagical for looking over this for me and for all the help love ya girl.**

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

**Chapter 5**

When Arthur opened his eyes he found himself back in his home, the sky was still blue and Merlin was not lying dead on a nearby chair.

"Arthur thank the god you haven't left yet" Morgana said rushing over to him.

Arthur blinked.

"Baby I thought you left a few moments go?" Ygraine asked confused.

"I don't have much time" Arthur whispered grabbing the book from Morgana and quickly ran out of the house with his family calling after him.

Arthur drove like a madman over to the meadow and ran like his whole world depending on it, which it did.

"Remember I never answered you when you asked me to move in. My answer is yes" Arthur heard Merlin say as he got closer and knew that he had seconds to act.

Breaking thru the trees Arthur quickly jumped on himself.

"Arthur" Merlin screamed.

**A/N: Arthur **is from the timeline where Merlin was killed and _Arthur_ is from the world where before Merlin is killed. I want to thank Allthingsmagical for playing one of the Arthur's for me

**Arthur **Held himself down on the ground and moved the sword away so that it wouldn't hurt him.

"You can't do this" **Arthur **yelled.

"What? Who are you? What trickery is this?"

"I'm you, but from the future, an hour or so from this moment where you do you know what" **Arthur **replied nodding his head to Merlin, who looked confused.

"You... how did you know what I was... even I didn't decide until last second."

"Because I'm you, and I did that only to find out that it destroy the world" **Arthur** informed himself, his eyes starting to water.

"I have no idea what is going on but you better let him go now" Merlin yelled.

**Arthur** slowly got up allowing himself to stand as well and looked over at Merlin sadly.

"I would tell you Merlin but apparently he," _Arthur_ said pointing at his doppelganger, "knows more than me."

"Do you really wish me to tell him?"** Arthur **asked turning to face himself.

"Why not? You apparently know more so please tell us." _Arthur_ sarcastically said.

"You really want me to tell him what you were going to do?" **Arthur** said making sure his point was clear.

_Arthur_ stared and realised. "No. I don't want to spoil the surprise. I will do this another time."

**Arthur **walked over to his doppelganger and leaned down "If you kill him you destroy this world." **Arthur **took out a small book and handed it to _Arthur_ "Read it" **Arthur **said opening it to the right page.

"What are you two talking about? what surprise? why does that one have blood on him?" Merlin yelled pointing at **Arthur**.

_Arthur_ sighed and placed the book down taking Merlin's hands in his. "I was going to ask you to marry me." he lied, he was going to ask him after Merlin turned twenty one anyway.

"Really?" Merlin smiled

"Yes. I love you Merlin and nothing would make me happier than to spend my life with you."

Merlin threw his arms round his _Arthur_ "Yes and hundred times Yes" Merlin cried.

_Arthur_ laughed and caught Merlin.

**Arthur **looked away so no one could see the tears coming to his eyes.

But _Arthur_ did see. "Merlin how about you go and get some change of clothes let yourself into my flat and I will see you there very soon. I just have to do something first."

Merlin turned to look at the other Arthur before nodding "See you at home" Merlin smiled and gave _Arthur_ a kissing before leaving.

Both Men wait till they heard the sound of Merlin's car drive off.

**Arthur **punched his doppelganger in the face. "That's for Merlin"

_Arthur_stumbled back holding his nose. "The fuck do you think you are doing? Are you crazy!?"

"You didn't plan to ask him today, you were going to kill him" **Arthur **yelled.

"Well he was asking and I know my Merlin. He wouldn't give up until he knew. What was I supposed to say. That you were here to stop me from running a sword through him?"

"His own sword"** Arthur **yelled "it wasn't meant to happen this way" **Arthur **shook his head sadly.

"Wait a minute, if you are me and have stopped me doing what you did why the fuck are you pissed at me? You are the one who did it first you...twazzock."

"Twazzock?" **Arthur** asked

"Alright then. Dickhead, stupid, wanker. take your pick!"

**Arthur **laughed "Merlin is rubbing off on us" Sigh "I'm angry because I was tricked into killing him and now I can't even give him what he wants"

"I had it all planned, I was going to make it a night to remember and then all this happened and now" **Arthur **shook his head to hide his tears.

_Arthur_ looked at his double. "I know what I am like, I know what you are about to do, don't hide it."

"I killed him; I stared into his eyes as they grow blank. You don't understand my pain" **Arthur **yelled, his tears falling freely.

"Thanks to you I never will. Now you have sent me this book, can you explain more please."

"Read the part I showed you first, then I will do my best to answer your questions" **Arthur** said as he wiped his eyes.

_Arthur_ nodded and sat down and began to read. When he finished he had tears in his eyes. "Who are these people?"

"huh?" **Arthur **asked pulling himself out of his thoughts.

"That Morgause, Nimueh and Mordred. Were there actually people like this?"

"You have meant them, and I guess Merlin... Emrys said I would remember once he was 21 but as you can see..." **Arthur **stopped looking down. "But I guess no matter the year there is always going to be evil"

"What will happen to my Merlin when he turns twenty one?"

"Nothing I guess, we're just remember a life forgotten" **Arthur **answered.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't understand that question?" **Arthur **said confused.

"Well now you have stopped me, what happens now?"

"I...never got to that part" **Arthur **laughed.

_"It's time to go"_ Both Arthur's turned to see Merlin standing there.

**A/N: Please don't forget to review **

**Chapter 6 will be up in a few days maybe soon depending on the reviews **

**Thank you x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: this story is set in 2012.**

**Arthur knows of Merlin's magic but doesn't know he is Emrys.****  
****Magic is allowed and those of Good magic help to kept those of Evil at bay.**

**I was to thank Allthingsmagical for looking over this for me and for all the help love ya girl.**

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

**Chapter 6**

"Merlin?" _Arthur_ asked shocked

"Emrys" **Arthur** nodded.

"Is that your Merlin after he turns twenty one?" _Arthur _asked.

Emrys laughed _"No I am me, and me is him."_

"What?"

_"He is me and I am him" _Emrys said slowly.

"I think that's what Emrys or Merlin looked like back in the old days" **Arthur **said laughing.

"Still fu- I mean... um..."

**Arthur **laughed.

_"Yes?"_ Emrys asked.

"Yes what?" _Arthur_ looked at his double. "Stop laughing."

"Sorry it's just funny" **Arthur **said in between laughing.

_"What is funny?"_ Emrys asked. _" What was he about to say? You were saying something"_ Emrys asked.

"I was going to say funny." _Arthur_ lied.

_"I have knew you since the dawn of time, I know when you lie"_ Emrys replied while **Arthur **fell over laughing.

"Okay then, fuckable. I was going to say fuckable."_Arthur_ said, his face going red whilst scowling at the still laughing **Arthur.**

_"I still don't understand... whatever I must do what I came here to do, the day is almost over and my 21sth year nears"_ Emrys said walking over to **Arthur**.

"What's going to happen?" _Arthur_ asked.

_"Nothing, we will just remember, remember our love"_ Emrys smiled and waved his hand over **Arthur** who started to fade.

"Take care Merlin for me" **Arthur's **voice whispered on the wind.

"I will."

_"I shall see you again soon My love"_ Emrys smiled before he too disappeared.

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

"No"

"This cannot be"

"Damn you Emrys"

"We will be free"

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

Arthur entered his flat and smiled when he found his Merlin fast asleep in front on the TV, Normally on his day's way from the hospital Merlin would catch up on his must needed sleep and of course he always had time for Arthur.

Arthur looked down at the man he loved and signed, he knew if it hadn't been for his other self Merlin would not be live at this moment and the world would be ending, Arthur pulled out his phone and hit speed dial 1.

"_Pendragon household"_

"This is Prince Arthur can you please put my father on the line"

"_Of course Sir, one moment please"_

Arthur smiled down at Merlin while he waited for his father to come to the phone.

"_Arthur?"_

"Hey dad, I just thought I would call and tell you I didn't do it"

"_I'm aware of that. Your sister informed me of what would happen if Merlin was to die, she also told me you looked different earlier."_

Arthur laughed "Dad that wasn't me"

"_Arthur what are you talking about? You gave your mother a scare when she saw the blood all over you"_

"Dad I was in the meadow with Merlin, I was about to you know when another me appears and stops me"

"_Another you?"_

"Yep, he was from the future, I got to see the pain of losing Merlin would do to me. I never want to feel like that"

"_No one does son. So what did you tell Merlin?"_

"I asked him to marry me and he said yes" Arthur smiled.

"_I happy for you my boy, but what are we going to do about 'The three'?"_

"I'm going to wait to ask Merlin, he turns 21 tomorrow"

"_Yes I know your mother has planned a party"_

"Good night dad"

"_Good night son"_

**A/N: Please don't forget to review **

**Chapter 7 will be up in a few days maybe soon depending on the reviews **

**Thank you x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: this story is set in 2012.**

**Arthur knows of Merlin's magic but doesn't know he is Emrys.****  
****Magic is allowed and those of Good magic help to kept those of Evil at bay.**

**I was to thank Allthingsmagical for looking over this for me and for all the help love ya girl.**

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

**Chapter 7**

Uther smiled as he placed the phone back on its stand.

"Well?" Ygraine asked the moment he entered the room.

"He didn't kill Merlin" Uther replied sitting down next to his wife.

"Well we know that" Morgana laughed.

"What happened?" Ygraine asked.

"Turns out the Arthur you saw was from the future and came to stop our Arthur from killing Merlin" Uther informed them.

"That's why he had blood on him, because he killed Merlin" Morgana said.

"Yes, but good news is that Arthur has asked Merlin to marry him and Merlin said yes" Uther laughed when his wife got up and started clapping.

"Oh there is so much to plan. The flowers, the cake the…" Uther silent his wife with a kiss to the lips.

"Calm down love" Uther smiled.

"What about 'the three'?" Leon asked.

"We're wait for Merlin to remember" Uther replied.

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

Arthur carefully picked up Merlin and walked to their bed room, where he changed Merlin out of his cloths leaving his boxers and coved Merlin over before he changed out of his cloths and climbed into bed with Merlin.

"I love you" Arthur whispered.

Merlin turned and rested his head on Arthur's chest and smiled.

Arthur pulled Merlin closer before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

When the clock turned midnight two ghostly shadows floated into Arthur's bedroom and hovered over the two sleeping males before slowly floating into their bodies.

Arthur blinked and sat up slowly before looking over to the clock.

"Midnight" Arthur smiled his mind filled with memories of lives forgotten.

Arthur carefully got out of bed and walked into the living room and picked up his sword.

"Excalibur" Arthur laughed as shook his head before placing the sword back in its place and headed towards the kitchen.

Just as Arthur was added the milk to his tea he felt a pair of arms go round him.

"Emrys" Arthur smiled and turns in his lovers arms.

"My King" Merlin smiled.

Arthur leans down and kisses Merlin's lips pulling the God closer to him.

"I love you Arthur" Merlin smiled once they pulled apart.

"I love you Merlin, so much" Arthur rested his forehead on Merlin's.

Merlin pulled back and slapped Arthur.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked shocked

"That's for killing me and almost destroying the earth" Merlin then kissing Arthur "And that is for saving me"

"I will always save you" Arthur smiled.

"And I will always love you" Merlin smiled and rested his head on Arthur's chest.

"We need to do something about 'the three' before they try again" Arthur said once they were back in the warmth of their bed.

"Yes we do, and I know just what we need to do" Merlin smiled

"Oh plan on telling your king" Arthur teased.

"Okay just let me get dressed and I'll tell Uther" Merlin laughed.

"Why you" Arthur never got to finish as he was too busy kissing Merlin.

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

"He will come for us"

"We will be no more"

"King Arthur will see to that"

"We are doomed"

**A/N: Please don't forget to review **

**Chapter 8 will be up in a few days maybe soon depending on the reviews **

**Thank you x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: this story is set in 2012.**

**Arthur knows of Merlin's magic but doesn't know he is Emrys.****  
****Magic is allowed and those of Good magic help to kept those of Evil at bay.**

**I was to thank Allthingsmagical for looking over this for me and for all the help love ya girl.**

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Merlin woke to breakfast in bed and a kiss from Arthur.

"Happy Birthday my love" Arthur said as he set the tray down.

"Thank you" Merlin smiled

"Merlin I've been thinking" Arthur said sitting down next to Merlin.

"Oh dear" Merlin laughed.

"Shut up" Arthur smiled.

"I don't want to leave you again; I don't want you to have to keep waiting for me" Arthur picked up Merlin's hand and held it in his. "I know we talk about this every life time but we never really agree on it and we never really get a chance to start a family because I die what I'm saying Merlin is that I want a family with you, a life with you. I want forever with you be my side"

"Arthur…"

"No let me speak, I hate the feeling of losing you and to know that the next time I have you in arm won't be until we're reborn, I want to do this not for you but for me, for us" Arthur whispered the last part.

"You really wanna me to claim you as my life mate, to marry you in the way of the Gods?" merlin asked putting the tray to the side.

"Yes, I want to be with you for always." Arthur smiled.

"So be it" Merlin smiled.

"I'll make the arrangements once we have dealt with 'the three'" Merlin smiled.

"I love you baby, thank you" Arthur lean down and kissed Merlin.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for us and our family" Merlin smiled.

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

Uther looked up when he heard the throne doors opened and smiled when he saw his son and Merlin walk throw, they had all agreed not to say anything about what almost happened, they didn't know how Merlin would take the news and thought it was best to keep him in the dark, but unknown to them Merlin already knew.

"Father may we use this room to contact 'the three'?" Arthur asked

"Of course but why?" Uther asked standing to meet his son and his lover.

"Because we plan to destroy them, Merlin has finally given up then they will save their souls and has allowed me to do what I wished so many years ago" Arthur informed his father.

"So you remember?" Uther asked.

"Yes, I remember that my love stabbed me with my own sword" Merlin smiled.

"It's not your sword love its mine" Arthur laughed.

Uther smile at the sight before him, his son seems so happy, so full of life that it was hard to believe that it was indeed his son standing in front of him but Merlin always brought that out in Arthur even before they got their memories.

"Shall we start?" Merlin asked looking at Arthur.

"Yes, the sooner we get this done the soon we can wed" Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin on the lips.

"Your mother is looking forward to planning the wedding" Uther smiled.

Arthur looked at Merlin, how smiled.

"We can do both"

"Both?" Uther asked.

"Not now dad, later" Arthur promised.

Uther watched as Merlin draw a circle on the fall along with some symbols he didn't understand and when he pulled back Arthur handed Merlin a small knife from his pocket.

"When I say the spell it will bring them into our world where you can kill them" Merlin informed Arthur.

"But won't they just escape?" Uther asked.

"No, the circle not only binds them inside but also strips them of their powers." Arthur replied.

"The spell I'm going to case will make them believe that they have won while in fact it is their doom they will be facing" Merlin finished.

Uther just nodded not really understanding the plan at all, but he trusted his son and Merlin to do right by his kingdom and the world.

Arthur moved to stand next to his father as Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the wind whispered the spell, Arthur had to look away when Merlin sliced the knife across the palm of his hand before the wind picked up and lightning crackled.

"It's done" Merlin blinked his eyes fading back to blue as he slowly walked back to Arthur who took him into his arms for a brief moment.

Three hooded figures appeared in the circle before a second was up.

"We are free"

"The world is ours"

"How can it be?"

Arthur took a step forward letting go of Merlin and allowing his father to take the wobbling warlock into his arms and guide him over to his throne.

"You failed and now you will be no more" Arthur spoke clearly.

"You cannot harm us"

"We will not let you"

"we will be back"

"No you won't, You will never be reborn, your souls will forever be prisoners in hell" Merlin said from where he sat.

Arthur unsheathed his sword and in one quick swing had 'the three's Heads rolling with a wave of Merlin's hand the bodies and its heads turned to ash before disappearing forever.

Arthur put his sword away and walked back over to Merlin and took his hand in his and smiled when he saw that it had healed itself, before picking Merlin up and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you Merlin, Forever" Arthur whispered between their lips

"I love you Arthur, Always" Merlin smiled.

**A/N: Please don't forget to review **

**Chapter 9 will be up in a few days maybe soon depending on the reviews **

**Thank you x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: this story is set in 2012.**

**Arthur knows of Merlin's magic but doesn't know he is Emrys.****  
****Magic is allowed and those of Good magic help to kept those of Evil at bay.**

**I was to thank Allthingsmagical for looking over this for me and for all the help love ya girl.**

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

**Chapter 9**

Arthur looked out the window that night and smiled tomorrow will be the last time he would have to fear losing his Merlin ever again.

Ygraine was over the moon to be able to plan the wedding, after all how many times would her baby be getting married, it saddled Arthur to know that he would out live the ones he loved but when he told Merlin so, Merlin just smiled and held him close telling them that they were all old souls and would continue to be reborn over and over again, Merlin even promised that they would always find them and make sure that they our and happy which cheered Arthur up.

"So can I ask why you both want the wedding so late in the day?" Leon asked.

"Just do" Arthur smirked as he looked up at the moon.

"Aw come on mate" Leon laughed.

"Me and Merlin just have something planned early in the morning is all" Arthur replied turning away from the window.

Leon smiled "I'm glad your happy mate, it's a blessing that you stopped yourself"

"Yep, Merlin would never have let me really kill him and I'm sure the goddess of Earth would destroy my soul if it really happened for good" Arthur said finishing off his beer.

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

Merlin smiled as he made sure everything was in his bag for tomorrow, before he turned and looked up at the moon and the stars, one in particular star out shined the other and it made Merlin's heart beat faster.

It was his star, the star of magic, of life and tomorrow it won't be shining on its own, tomorrow a new star will be born and will shine just as brightly next to magic for the rest of time.

"Okay let's see Book, Check" Merlin placed an old book carefully into his bag.

"Cup of the Gods, Check" Merlin then placed a sliver chalice into the bag.

"Dragger …umm" Merlin looked around the room and shook his head when he noticed it sitting next to a red ribbon.

Merlin walked over and grabbed both the ribbon and the dragger before placing them into his bag and closing it.

"That's everything"

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

Arthur smiled when he felt Merlin's soft lips on his the next morning.

"Come it's time" Merlin whispered against his lips.

Arthur opened his eyes and found Merlin's blue eyes looking down at him smiling.

"Let me get dressed and then we can go" Arthur replied getting out of the bed and flashing Merlin.

"Save it for tonight sexy" Merlin laughed slapping Arthur's naked butt.

A few moments later they were in the car heading to a very special place. It was the place they first met so long ago.

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

"So what do we have to do?" Arthur asked as he pulled the car to a stop outside the woods.

"Well we need to be in the place we first met then we need to both be standing in the same point we did all those years ago, I'll speak the words of the gods before I use my dragger and make a cut across the palm of my hand adding my blood to the chalice before handing you the dragger where you will repeat the words and the action adding your blood to the chalice, I will then place one end of the ribbon in your hand over the cut then wrap it round the chalice before taking the end of the ribbon then we will take a drink from the chalice" Merlin informed Arthur as they walked to the lake they met at so many years ago.

"That's it, we're bound together forever? Married?" Arthur asked as they came to a stop.

"Yes you will become a god and Immortal" Merlin smiled.

"What about our other wedding? Will what we do here get cancelled out?" Arthur worried.

Merlin smiled and shook his head.

"Good because I'm looking forward to forever with you" Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin on the lips softly.

"Remember when we first met all those years go, I knew you would be my destiny, my forever" Merlin smiled kissing Arthur back.

"Well I knew I would love you for the rest of my life and my others" Arthur smiled.

Merlin smiled and stepped away from Arthur and walked over to the same spot he stood in all those years ago, Arthur copied his moments and came to stand in front of Merlin. Merlin dropped his bag to the ground and emptied the contents.

Merlin picked up the chalice and the dragger before smiling at Arthur.

"I stand here today in the spot I found love to bind my soul to another, by the powers of the gods of old I unite my soul with thy" Merlin draw the dragger across his palm and placed it over the chalice before making a fist and letting the blood flow into the chalice before handing Arthur the dragger.

"I stand here today in the spot I found love to bind my soul to another, by the powers of the gods of old I unite my soul with thy" Arthur draw the dragger across his palm and copied Merlin's movements while Merlin bent down to pick out the ribbon.

Merlin took the dragger off Arthur and placed it on the ground before placing one end of the ribbon over the cut and wrapping the middle around the chalice and placing the other end over his own cut.

"I love thy always" Merlin smiled as he lifted the cup to his lips and drank their shared blood before handing the chalice to Arthur.

"I love thy always" Arthur smiled and finished off the rest of the blood in the chalice before kissing Merlin's blood stained lips.

Lights floated over their heads before bursting into red roses and falling to the ground.

Arthur smiled and pulled away from Merlin but before he could say anything his body felt hot and the wind picked him up in a swirl of lights before placing him back onto the ground.

"What was that?" Arthur asked.

"That was you becoming a god" Merlin smiled and wrapped his arms round Arthur's neck.

"And just what am I the god of?" Arthur smiled peeking Merlin on the lips.

"What you have always been, what's been waiting for you to claim, you Arthur Pendragon have always been the god of courage" Merlin smiled.

"We should head back now, we do have a wedding to get to" Arthur smiled and took Merlin's hand and led him back to the car.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked once they were seated in the car.

"Yes" Merlin turned away from the window to look at Arthur.

"The ribbon, did it have to be red? I just remember you were looking all over for it" Arthur replied.

"Of course it had to be red, Red is the colour of life, of love" Merlin smiled.

"So am I going to have superpowers or something now?" Arthur wondered.

"In a way yes, you'll be faster, stronger, you'll be able to scents how the battle will go. You'll be able to give or take away someone's courage. You're more powerful than you think" Merlin smiled and kissed the hand he was holding.

"But most of all we'll be together always" Merlin smiled.

It didn't take them long to get back to the castle where Ygraine and Morgana jumped on them about how it went and can Arthur do magic now, both men just laughed and went to the serrate rooms to get ready for their wedding.

**A/N: Please don't forget to review **

**Chapter 10 will be up in a few days maybe soon depending on the reviews **

**Thank you x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: this story is set in 2012.**

**Arthur knows of Merlin's magic but doesn't know he is Emrys.****  
****Magic is allowed and those of Good magic help to kept those of Evil at bay.**

**I was to thank Allthingsmagical for looking over this for me and for all the help love ya girl.**

***MERLIN/ARTHUR***

**Chapter 10**

Arthur couldn't believe it, once again he was marrying the love of his life, it was always the same, every life time Arthur would stand next to his father and Leon and think 'how did I get this lucky' but Arthur knew this time would be different and that no matter what he would forever be with Merlin side by side for the rest of time and that the next time they got married it would be to renew their vows made this day.

Even those the room was large in side Arthur and Merlin only had family and close friends bear witness to their married.

The music began and Arthur smiled when he saw Merlin and Balinor walking towards him.

"Nervous son?" Uther whispered.

"Not this time round no" Arthur smiled and held out his hand for Merlin.

Balinor placed Merlin's hand in Arthur's and smiled "I think it goes without say, take care of our son"

"Always sir, always and forever" Arthur smiled.

"Before I begin you both understand that marriage is not to be entered into lightly?" Geoffrey asked.

"I think we understood the first time round" Arthur smirked coursing merlin to hit him playfully on the chest.

Geoffrey wanted ask what that meant but Uther gave him the carry on signal.

"Love and Marriage go hand in hand through the age of old. Marriage is how we bind ourselves to our chosen mate, to our soul mate. Arthur and Merlin are one of the lucky few that have found true everlasting love, and before you all and the eyes of the gods they pledge their love to one another" Geoffrey told the room.

"Arthur and Merlin have prepared their own vow that they would like to share with us" Geoffrey said giving a nod to Arthur to start.

"I never thought we would end up here not in the first life time anyways" Arthur chuckled "But every life time after that I hoped that once again I would be standing in front of you saying my vows while watching your gorgeous eyes fill with tears. Long time ago you came stumbling into my life and babbling about saving me all the time, I'm glad nothing changed over the years because watching you walk back into my life after so many years apart is the highlight of every life time lived. Merlin, I had to watch you cry over my passing every time and now we're free to be, to start a family, to enjoy the new things that the world we made a lot time go has to office us. And I can't wait, I know I'm going to send the rest of my very long life with you and it makes me feel like child at Christmas. I'm can't wait for our new life to start because I know that no matter how hard, or how dark things may become down the line that one thing will never change. I love you Merlin, I loved you the moment I saw then and I've loved you every life time after now and forever till the end of time I will love you. My Merlin forever" Arthur raised his hand and wiped away the tears that had fallen from Merlin's eyes.

"Merlin?" Geoffrey asked.

"Arthur I knew the moment I saw you in that forest, that you were it for me that no matter what my soul could not live without you. It killed me every time I lost you, every time I had to watch you slip away from me once again and it broke my heart time and time again. But I looked forward to the moments where we would meet again, where we would fall in love, where I would once again be in your arms. I made sure every moment with you counted and that we were never apart and I would pray every night that this time round the gods didn't take you from me. But now, now I know they won't, now I know that no matter what happens I will forever be in your arms, forever be safe with you, forever loved by you. And that I would never know the pain of heartache again and I thank the gods every damn day that live for this gift, for you. Because Arthur I never knew living till I stumbled into your life and you showed me what I had missed, showed me love, true and pure and more powerful than I will ever be. You opened my eyes and showed me love. I love you Arthur have done since you welcomed me into your life and I have loved you ever since and will continue to love you till the end of time and even then I will continue to love you, because my love for you is endless, timeless and forever yours" Merlin smiled as his tears ran freely.

"Umm you may kiss" Geoffrey said wiping his eyes quickly, he wasn't only in that while the women sobbed openly and the love they have seen the men quickly hide it.

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin's tears away before capturing his lips and pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

**50 years later**

Arthur looked out the window of his mansion home and smiled down at the little angel in his arms, a lot had happened over the past 50 years for both Arthur and Merlin.

Merlin had gotten pregnant after the wedding night and 9 months later gave birth to a handsome baby boy called William, Arthur had sure he helped out, that he never missed a moment of his son's life.

When William was 5, Uther had fallen ill and Arthur had to take the throne while dealing with his 6 month pregnant husband.

The whole of Camelot mourned the passing of king Uther a year later, he had held on for as long as he could but soon he was too weak and there was nothing that could be done. Arthur comforted himself with the knowledge that he would see his father again in in some weird way his father would be born from his blood line.

Two years after Uther's death Ygraine passed away in her sleep happy to be reunited with her long lost husband.

Even those it pained Arthur and Merlin to watch those that they loved pass on; they knew that they would one day meet again.

When William was old enough to take the throne Arthur stepped down and enjoyed spending time with his children and his husband, Arthur and Merlin never had to worry about losing their children because they were born of gods and were immortal but that didn't stop them from worrying.

Arthur was pulled out of his thoughts by his husband moaning from their bed.

"Baby?" Merlin blinked.

"Morning love, Don't worry I feed Dawn and Alice and Kellan are downstairs watching CBBC, I still can't believe that even 100 years later Scooby-doo is still going strong" Arthur chuckled.

"It is a beloved show Arthur" Merlin smiled and got out of bed showing off his round Belly.

"Just a few more months and then we welcome this little one into the world" Merlin smiled placing his hands on his stomach.

"I can't wait" Arthur smiled kissing Merlin.

"You do know that if we continue to have more children, we're A: need a bigger house and B:have own on army" Merlin laughed.

"What can I say, I always wanted a big family and now that the children have grown up and moved out its far to quite I'm just glad that Alice and Kellan are still in the I'm cool faze and then this is this little angel, I can't wait for her first word" Arthur smiled and kissed Dawn's on the forehead.

"I know but after this one let's not have any more for a while, unless you want to carry them" Merlin smirked.

"I would if I could" Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin's lips.

"I love you Merlin, My Merlin, My Warlock, My soul mate" Arthur smiled.

"I love you too Arthur, My Arthur, My King, My Soul mate" Merlin smiled.

**THE END!**

**A/N: Please review **

**Thank you for reading, I want to thank everyone that reviewed this story **


End file.
